Killer Love
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Catching a serial killer makes sense, falling in love with one doesn't. So why is Special Agent Akefia Bakura doing the second and not the first? Y/A J/R M/M M/S
1. Chapter 1

For three years now, this city has been plagued by the serial killer none only as the King Of Games. He kills only male, twenty to twenty five, of average height. All blond with brown eyes. All form lower class families and neighbourhoods, almost all involved in gang activate somehow. He leaves a single card with a blood red X over it on top of the body. He's a merciless killer, and he needs to be stopped….

The young man's body was sitting in the middle of a circle of blood. His arms were laying straight out form his body, an inch away form the torso. His legs spilt into two pieces were in the same condition. On his naked chest was a duel monsters card, the Change of Heart, crossed with a blood red X.

"Goddamnit", the white haired man stood up, "He's back, that crazy bastard's back"

"We need to stop him"

"I know that, I know that. He's never going to stop, is he?"

"Not unless we make him stop"

"Do you have any proof I committed these horrendous crimes?" he shuffled the deck of cards he carried in his pocket at all times, smiling at the agent in front of him while he did so.

"All the victim are blond, brown eyed, form lower class families and neighbour hoods, over half were or are in a gang!" the agent tried to keep his eyes off the cards and on the suspects face.

"And they all match the description of one Joey Wheeler, who you have by now discovered I went to school with, and who on several occasions bullied me. You assume that because of this, I kill people that look like him to relive the pain he caused me", he spread the cards in front of him, each showing a colourful picture.

"Yes. Most people would be cursing the air blue right now, at being called a serial killer." he pulled a few pictures form the folder in front of him. He pushed them towards the man.

He gazed at them with slight interest, not even bothering to look disgusted. All four pictures showed men, around twenty, blond, their eyes permanently closed. They could have been any other corpses, expect for their head were almost totally removed by a clean slice. Their arms were always removed, sitting by their bodies.

"Very clean removal of the limbs", he said, pushing them back to the agent, "Obviously by someone with a medicinal degree. Which again you know I have, a pre-med degree, of course I switched to business in the end, Special Agent Bakura"

"That's correct Dr. Muto. You have the skill to remove these body parts with out damaging the tissue to extensively", he left the pictures out, though Muto's eyes never wandered down to the pictures, he looked at him straight on.

"I'm flattered you think I could do such a thing, but please tell me our esteemed Bureau has more proof that I committed these crimes, besides a few pieces of circumstantial evidence that wouldn't even hold up in court, if this case would ever make it to court that is"

Bakura smiled, removing an evidence bag form the folder. Enclose within it, was a card, similar in design to the ones Muto had been shuffling. Only unlike Muto's cards, this one had a large blood red X over it.

"One of these has been left at with every single body, all of them, not one of them didn't have this card", he stood up, bracing himself on the table. "Cards your company produces!"

"Cards that are available at any neighbourhood comic shop or toy store. Come now Agent Bakura, you're an intelligent, attractive man", so the looks had been, "I'm checking you out looks", "You should know that's barely circumstantial, and a good lawyer, like my own, who should here soon would get thrown out in a second"

Behind the glass, two agents obverse to going on. Neither wanted to be there, but they felt agent Bakura needed to be observed at all times with this Suspect. He had been hunting this killer for three years now, ever sense the first body of discovered.

"Is he hitting on him?" the senior agent's eye twitched at bit at this prospect. It was normal for the female suspects to hit on the male agents, or vice versa, but very few times did a male suspect come on to a male agent.

"…yes, yes he is", the smaller agent said, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh god this is so weird"

"Should we pull him out?"

"He's in the zone, he'd never forgive us"

"Good point"

"Are you coming on to me, Mr. Muto?" the agent said, trying to act repulsed at the prospect of supposed killer hitting on him, and not as he felt, a little excited at such a thing.

"What if I was?" the business man replied, smiling slyly. He noticed that Bakura wasn't as disgusted with the idea of it. 'Progress, indeed', he thought to himself.

"Then I'd have to tell you that it would completely and utterly inappropriate for me to be involved with you in any shape or form, before you are cleared as a suspect in all my co-worker minds"

"You could have just said no"

"Akefia", one of the agent's form the overseeing room's voice buzzed his ear, "His lawyer's here, stop with the questions for now"

"Your law-", he was cut off as a man in a lilac suit with a gold tie walked in.

"Malik Ishtar, Yugi Muto's Lawyer" he smiled brightly, extending his hand to the agent.

The bigger man ignored it, "Special Agent Akefia Bakura"

"Malik, why in good god's name", Yugi paused to rub the bridge of his nose, "Would you cause to wear that suit, today of all days?"

"It's my only clean one!" the lawyer insisted, smoothing the wrinkles out of his pants, "And I like this suit"

"It makes you look like a gay clown", the small man pushed away form the table, standing up, "Or a gay police officer form Miami with a stupid last name that's an animal name"

"OK sir, I think it's time I took my client home because he's obviously gone off the deep end with that gay Miami cop thing", Malik said chuckling a bit nervously, afraid his employer's eccentrics would make him more of suspect in the eyes of this agent.

"I don't know, you do sort of look like a gay cop in that suit", Akefia told him standing straight, trying not to catch Yugi's eye. "You're free to go Mr. Muto"

"You like him", Malik said to Yugi once they were away form the watchfully eye of the FBI. He was almost accusing the FBI. "I was being to think you didn't have emotions"

The CEO ignored his lawyer, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a long drag before answering, "I do. He's an intelligent, attractive man-"

"And being that big, the man has to have a giant-" he was cut off as his boss nailed in the leg with his foot.

"Honestly Malik, is that all you think about? The contents of strange men's pants? What would Bakura think?" he asked, smirking at his employee.

"He'd probably be creeped out cause, that's his brother", he pointed out.

"Good point"

"Those things will kill you", Malik said pointing to the cigarette.

Yugi smirked, "If I have to go, I'm taking as many people with me as I can", he blew smoke into the other man's face, "Where's the car?"

The blond scowled, waving the cloud out of his face. "Marik parked it around the corner, we figured that if they saw him, they'd freak out a little. Hiring my convicted felon brother as your bodyguard wasn't the best idea you've ever had sir"

"I've had worse, hiring you and your purple suits"

"Will you lay off the suits!" Malik approached a limo, opening the door for his boss. Yugi slid in, the lawyer following him. "Marik are my suits that bad?"

The other blond man across form them sighed, "Malik you look ridiculous, you always do. How did it go, Sir?"

"I was interrogated for five hours", he crushed his cigarette in the ash tray, "And they learned nothing. At least the agent was attractive"

"They didn't learn anything did they? Bakura would attempt to kill you if they had", the bodyguard said, "Considering you've been preaching keeping our activities quiet as possible and then you get taken in for questioning…"

"Bakura can kiss my ass for all I care about his opinion"

"Have fun mister Muto?" his assistant asked, as Yugi walked into his office.

"I'm planning on sleeping with your brother", he sat at his desk, spinning around to face the woman.

"I hope you mean Akefia, I really really hope you do", she set a bundle of papers in front of him, "You need to sign these"

He began to sign the papers, "Of course I mean Akefia. Bakura and Ryou aren't my type and unless you have another hot Egyptian half brother, then I'd be willing to sleep with him to"

"I did have to get hired by the only serial killer whore CEO in this city", she smiled slightly, she owed a lot to him.

"Bah, I can't be the only one, that would make me unique", Yugi rubbed his eyes with a sigh, "They don't know"

"Don't know what sir?" Amane removed the papers form in front of him, only half of them were signed, but he wouldn't be able to do much else tonight. He was much too tired.

"That Wheeler was driving that damn car"

You never think about how your going to live without someone until you have to. Yugi Muto learned that the day after his older brother's high school graduation.

His brother, the reasonable one, the one that was going on to become a doctor, the pride and joy of his family, had gotten into a car with his drunk best friend, Joey Wheeler. The car had crashed into a tree. Joey had survived, Yami hadn't.

A/N: Um this was supposed to be a one shot, but it looks like it'll have to be a multi-chapter story...

I like serial killer Yugi, that is all.

Also anyone who can guess who Yugi was referring to when he said Malik looked like "a gay police officer form Miami with a stupid last name that's an animal name", get's a request.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Yuri and weird pairings

Adam Smith, acquitted of rape. Murdered. Jeremy Wells, convicted of rape, released on early parole. Murdered. Steven Mason, accused of rape, never convicted. Murdered. Hunter Michaels, suspect in three rapes, never convicted. Murdered.

Serenity Wheeler, paralegal to the assistant district attorney, scowled, reading the list of rapists, all accused, released, or suspected, all murdered with in the last four years. All shot multiple times, none kill shots but the last one, to the head.

"There has to be connection!" she grumbled to her self, "There has to be, there's no way all these rapist were just murder, this just doesn't happen"

"What doesn't happen?" A cup of coffee was placed by her notes. She smiled at the man who had brought it, her boyfriend, Marik.

"Nothing you need to worry about, you've got enough on your shoulders. Thank you so much for the coffee", she said grabbing the cup and taking a large sip.

"You got that right", he faked a smile, "Muto was taken in for questioning today. They think he's the King Of Games"

"…Little Yugi Muto?" she had known her boyfriend worked for her brother's late friend's brother, but she hadn't known how different he had become.

"He's still pretty little, like 5 feet tall, but I wouldn't call him little anymore. He has a temper on him, but he wouldn't kill anyone, I know that", he grinned behind his cup, loving how he could lie to the woman and she would still believe him. She trusted him

that much.

"Agent Bakura interrogated him?" Serenity was familiar with most of the agents on the King Of Games case as her brother was both an agent and the killer's primary target. "I know he's like going insane trying to catch the King Of Games"

"Yeah, boss had some fun with that. Now you need to stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about and come get dinner with me", he put his hand over her notes, bracing himself on her desk, smiling down at her. She was focused on him so she didn't notice when he pushed the notes into the garbage can.

'We take care of our own, if one of us is caught, it won't be long before the others are', Yugi had told them once, after Amane had almost been caught, 'And we all know we're going straight to death row…'

"We need a press release saying Mr. Muto is in no way connected to the King Of Games Killer, or any other killer that's terrorizing our fair city," Amane told Kame Corp's PR woman, Ishuiz Ishtar.

The Egyptian woman sighed, "How long do you think we have until you guys are caught?"

"What do you mean us? You're in this to Gorgeous", the little albino bent over the desk, her shirt opening slightly revealing her well developed chest. Ishuiz had been covering up for the killers for the past four years.

"Of course, how could I forget," She stood up and walked around the around the desk, Amane turned around, and smiled at the bigger woman, "But if you turn me in, I might have to have you killed, Love"

"Mmm, how would you do that?" the smaller girl, settled an arm around Ishuiz neck,

"Poison, or chainsaw? Oh or just use my method, ten non-lethal gun shot wounds then a head shot?"

"I might just have someone shank you", she said leaning her head against Amane's.

"I love it when you talk murder", the younger girl kissed her partner firmly, the Egyptian pushed her backwards. The last thought that rushed through her brain before her thoughts turn into nothing more then Oh Ra, was, 'I'm not going home tonight'.

Yugi sighed walking into his penthouse apartment, it was the first time in almost two days he had been home. Between running his company, resisting the urge to kill everyone, and being interrogated by a handsome FBI agent, he hadn't slept in those two days, and all he wanted was cheese cake and Bad TV…maybe sleep.

He stumbled into the kitchen, ignoring the idiots that were probably on his couch. He pulled open the fridge. Beside the vanilla chocolate cheese cake Malik had made, that was a bloody severed hand.

"BAKURA!"

The man turned around on the couch to face his boss, a bored expression on his face, "Yes?"

"NO", Yugi walked over a grabbed his hair, pulling him up to eye level, "FUCKING. BODY. PARTS. IN. MY. FRIDGE. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes sir", the vice president whimpered, attempting to shrink away form the smaller man, "Won't happen again sir, I promise sir"

"It better not, now get rid of that thing", he released the fist full of white hair he held in his hand, "There's a fucking sign for a reason", he pointed at the large sign write in capital letters on the fridge: "NO BODY PARTS IN MY FRIDGE BAKURA"

"It's a little weird you actually have a sign for that", Malik peeked over the couch, watching Bakura walk over to fridge, "Of course it's a little weird he puts hands in your fridge"

Yugi sighed again, rubbing his face roughly. Marik was the only one that was supposed to be living in the penthouse, he didn't mind Amane coming over sometimes as she wasn't annoying. Malik and Bakura however were not supposed to be in his house, they were supposed to by at Bakura's apartment screwing each other's brains out.

"I'm going to bed, don't screw up my apartment, tell Marik when he comes back, he's got the next week off", he stepped into his bedroom loosening his tie, "That he has the next two weeks off"

Ryou watched his brother closely on the tapes of his interview with Yugi Muto, there was something with the look on his face. The way he moved, the tone of his voice. It reminded him of when Wheeler was trying to flirt with him, expect, Akefia seemed to be doing it unconsciously. It hit him part way through the sixth time he watched it.

"Oh. My. God!" he exclaimed, running into the older man's office.

"What?"

"You like him!"

"Huh?" Most times Ryou confused him, but this time it was a little more vague then normal.

"YOU LIKE THE PROBABLE SERIAL KILLER!" the little man yelled whispered, trying to be quiet but still freaking out a little.

"What? I do not!" He insisted, he thought for a second before answering, "I want to screw him! It's not the same!" realizing what he had said, he slammed his head into the desk,

"There's something really wrong with me"

"No there's not, well yes there is, you want to sleep with a serial killer that wants to kill a member of your team that was to sleep with our brother", he patted his brother's head gently.

"Joey's trying to sleep with you?" Akefia looked up, "When did this happen? And when did our lives turn into a soap opera?"

"Our brother works for the serial killer you want to sleep with too", Ryou reminded him, backing out of the room, waving at his brother as he went.

He sighed, the case file was in front of him, he had two choices, put it away and go get a drink, or keep trying to catch the King Of Games. What he didn't know as, that if he kept working, he would eventually catch Yugi Muto, killing him in the process. He would spiral into a world of alcoholism and depression. He would kill himself before his fortieth birthday.

Akefia slammed the file closed and shoved it into his desk. He had no idea how much he had changed his life with that one choice.

A/N: I just wanted to get this up already. Also I think the next scene works better as another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was almost empty by the time Akefia arrived, all the drunken business men wanting to escape their wives for a few more hours having already moved on. A few cops and agents, along with the regulars were spread out among the tables. None paid him any attention as he made his way to the dark end of the bar.

To his surprise the stool right where the bar joined the wall was taken. At first in the dim light to his sleep deprived brain he thought it was child. The person's legs were hanging above the floor, swinging back and forth slowly.

It wasn't until his eyes reached the lighted cigarette hanging limply form his fingers, and the FBI agent remember he was in bar that he realized it was just someone short. Then man's face was still covered by shadows. Akefia sat on the stool next to his regular one, signalling the bartender, he studied what he could see of the man.

Slim figure, black pants, dark blue shirt was the sleeves rolled up and more then a few buttons undone. The other man shifted slightly, allowing the light to hit his face.

If Akefia had been drinking, it would have been sprayed on the other man. The smirk gracing his lips, the almost child like look of his face, the cruel amusement in his purple eyes, the lighting blot bangs framing his face, the purple spikes of his hair.

"Hello agent…" the man whispered, taking a long drag of the still lighted cigarette.

Joey Wheeler, the newest member of the BAU, covered his mouth in disgust. The body before him had been ripped apart with a power saw of some kind. His torso was almost cut it two, his legs were just to lumps of flesh, amazingly enough his arms were intact, all though removed form the main part of his body. His head was proudly displayed on the kitchen table, his tongue cut out, his mouth hanging limply open. Two ka-bob sticks had been shoved through his eyes.

"Jesus Christ", the blond whispered, he had thought after almost a year with the unit that he had seen some pretty gruesome things, but this was a whole new level of horrible.

"Chainsaw", Ryou piped up, studying the blood splatter on the walls. "Middle Eastern, late middle age, head displayed. The tongue and sticks are new though. He was angry, more so then normal"

"You know who did this?" Wheeler asked, turning away form the head and body parts, happy to focus on something else.

"Don't you read the papers Joey?" he continued on, not waiting for a response, "This is the work of the Chainsaw Slasher, this body at least, the other one. That's someone else entirely"

"Ah yeah", the man said, blushing at little at not realizing it was the work of such an infamous serial killer, "Mind if I go see da other body? Dis one's a little…"

"Horrible? Yeah go, I'll join you in a second", the smaller agent waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen.

Joey nodded and walked into the next room, noticing the blood drops still continued here for a few feet.

He didn't have to look far for the second victim. The man, dark skinned like the first, was propped up against the cupboards. He looked whole unlike the other, but his arms, and neck were covered in small puncture marks. The killer was obvious to him this time, the Snake Bite killer.

The killer, unlike the Slasher, didn't use any sort of normal weapon. As far as one could tell he used a small syringe filled with deadly snake venom, injecting the victims multiply times until they died. The only thing the to killers had in common were their victims. All late middle aged men form Middle Eastern countries.

The two killers had worked together, causing the rumours that they weren't as previously thought, two different men, but one with two methods. Or two personalities. All the speculation surrounding the case just made it that much harder to catch the killers.

"Hey Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"It's weird for serial killers to work together right?"

"Yeah it is"

"What are you doing here?" Akefia yell whispered at Yugi. The bar tender looked at him strangely wondering why his best customer was acting so odd. The agent sighed and lowered his voice, "What are you doing here, Muto?"

"Smoking", he replied.

"This is a non smoking bar", he reminded the smaller man, "So put that out"

"I bribed the bar tender", Yugi said, but he crushed the cigarette into the polished wood of the bar. Form the grin on his face, Akefia decided it was just to piss him off.

"Of course you did, you slimy little bastard", he grabbed the drink that had been placed in fornt of him, gulping it down in one swallow.

"Do you really think so harshly of me, Agent Bakura?" The CEO asked, flicking the butt to the floor, rolling his eyes with the smirk still settled firmly on his face.

"Of course I do, you kill people", he snarled.

"Do you wonder, why I would kill people? Beside the reasons you seem to have found, Wheeler beating on me for almost four years, my absent father and such", Yugi didn't look at Akefia as he spoke, "Do you want me to tell you? Tell you what he did?"

"Of course I do", the agent answered.

He smiled weakly, "I'm afraid it'll have to wait", and with that he slid off the stool and walked out the door. Agent Bakura watched him go, wondering all the time what had happened to change the little man into a serial killer.

"Sex. Now!" Malik said coming out of nowhere to tackle his boy friend to the ground.

Amane and Bakura had been sitting on their boss' couch watching Sweeny Todd when the blond had attacked the white haired man. The albino girl stared at them, sitting on the floor, the Egyptian attached to the Brit's neck by his lips.

"Can you two please get a room?" she asked, gagging, "God I'm going to puke"

"It's not my fault Malik get's horny after he kills people!"

"To much information!"

"You are wearing too many clothes!"

"I'm leaving now!"

A few hours later Yugi arrived home to find them still on his living room floor, wearing nothing at all.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SCREWING ON MY FLOOR?" He demeaned.

"Don't do it unless we let you join in?" Bakura suggested, to satisfied to be anything but annoying as hell towards his boss.

The tri-color haired man turned an embarrassed shade of red at this statement. For the look on his face, he had most likely been thinking about this. "Where's Marik?"

"Need to blow off some steam Boss man?" Malik asked, standing up, and stretching his back.

The small man gulped at this, "If you two don't stop I swear to…"

"You swear to what?" Malik asked, holding his boss' chin lightly.

"Just do it Malik!", Bakura promoted form the floor, watching his boyfriend and his boss.

The blond smirked and kissed Yugi lightly on the lips, the CEO moaned a gave in as his employee deepen the kiss. He didn't even realize that the other man had stood up before he felt another pair of lips on his neck. All three of them soon sank to the ground. They might regret it the next day, but that didn't mean they couldn't burn off a little more energy tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"What in good god's name is that?" Yugi asked, pointing at the small furry creature contained in his PR woman's arms. The pale fur was all he could see, its head tuck under it.

"It's a ferret, you need affection", Ishuiz said plainly, setting the animal on the desk. It unwrapped it's self, revealing a slim white animal with a pink nose and paws, bright intelligent eyes watching the little man intently.

"I don't need affection", he scowled at the ferret, "I get enough form those fools, we call my employees"

"I do not need to know what you do with Marik, Malik and Bakura after hours sir", she rubbed her head, "Just try and like the ferret alright? He likes you", the ferret had started to the crawl towards his new master. He looked up at the CEO with a happy squeak. The man glared at the little animal. "Look, ignore him, make Amane take care of him, throw him at Malik, use him as prop to be a Bond villain, I don't care but you are keeping Steve!"

"His name is Steve?" Yugi asked, as said ferret tried to climb on to his lap, he picked up the rodent and placed him back onto the desk, "What did you let Malik name it?"

"He say me walking with him, and told me he looked like a Steve", Ishuiz said hands on her hips, "It's a perfectly good name"

"It's a perfectly retarded name. What kind of name is Steve for a ferret?" he dangled his fingers over Steve, the ferret's eyes going wide and trying to catch them. "…he does look like a Steve I suppose"

"You like him then?" She asked, hopeful.

Yugi glared at her, the white rodent biting his fingers. "You may leave now Ishuiz"

The Egyptian nodded, knowing a dismissal when it came. She left the room smiling to herself.

"…I guess it would be nice to have someone to talk to. You know, she's been suggesting I see a therapist…"

Most people assumed his desire to kill started after his brother's death. That wasn't true, the break came after Yami died, and the desired didn't start until six months into his stay at the asylum. Amane came to him, a fresh bruise on her cheek bone, limping slightly, she still managed to smile. She was only a year younger than him, they had been friends for only a few years but it felt like forever.

"What happened?" he asked, touching the bruise lightly.

"I was almost raped." There was no fear in her voice, only disgust, and anger, "I want revenge Yugi"

The teen grinned, "I'm so glad you asked, it will have to wait until I can leave though. Do you think you can wait another month or so?"

"As long as we get him"

It took three months for Yugi to be declared sane enough to be released. He'd look back on those days fondly, remembering how he had managed to convince them of something that wasn't true. If anything his sanity had declined since he had been placed in the asylum.

"How are we going to do this?" Amane asked, her friend standing with her hands on her hips staring the smaller teen down.

"Amane, Amane, we need to do this slowly. First of all it's my first day out of the Looney bin, I haven't seen you very much in that time"

"But I came to visit you as much as I could…", the white haired girl trailed off, seeing the smirk on her friend's face, "You little whore", she bent down and kissed him. The boy's arms went around her neck, she picked him up, his legs going around her waist. "You know I'm pretty sure it's normally the girl that's being held"

"Shut up and kiss me, bitch"

The bat connected solidly with the other teenager's stomach, the boy fell backwards, holding his stomach in pain. Amane's high highed shoe went into his unprotected crotch. The boy gasped with pain.

"You…you bitch!" he yelled at Amane, "Getting your psycho fag friend beat me up just cause you won't put out"

"I'm actually quite open to any sexual partner, not just men. As Amane can testify too", Yugi answered, swinging the bat again and conecting with the boy's skull.

"He didn't die, almost did though. Turns out he had so many people angry at him that no one suspected Amane or I", Yugi finished, Steve just looked at him made a soft noise then tackled his master's hand again.

"Why don't you tell him how we met?" Malik asked, having heard the whole story as he had been standing in the doorway the whole time, to amused by his boss telling a story to his ferret.

"I'm not sure Steve would be interested in such a boring story"

"Steven Balthasar Bakura Ishtar Muto", the lawyer corrected, "Amane and I named him!"

"You two are the two most retarded people on the planet", Yugi said, glaring at his employee, "But I'll tell him anyways"

Meeting Malik, and by association, his two siblings was a stroke of luck Yugi hadn't anticipated. At the time, their second year of college, it had just been him and Amane. They hadn't even thought about killing someone yet, at least not in a serious sense.

He had been walking back to his dorm, reading his text book as he went, when he came across the blond, tucking a needle into his waist band. His nose had been bleeding a little, which was what Yugi had noticed first. There had been a few reports of older Middle Eastern men being attack with a needle and he wasn't an idiot.

"You know, someone who cares might see you and get suspicious", the purple haired man said brushing shoulder's with the blond, "After all what else is a reasonable person supposed to think, other than that you are the man who is assaulting all those other men"

The man spun around, grasping the needle in his hand like a knife, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"A student and a former psychiatric patient", Yugi answered, observing the object warily.

"And what the hell do you want with me?"

"I have a proposition for you", he could feel the idea coming on him, he never had believed that three could keep a secret if one was dead after all, "I can alone assume that you are as disturbed as I am, if not more."

"So?"

"So, you are a law student correct?"

"How…?"

"You speak like a lawyer. Look", Yugi smiled at the blond, "You do know you will escalate a serial killer soon enough right?"

"Of course", he was listening now, really listening.

"And do you really think you'll be able to hide that in a normal work setting?"

"No, I don't"

He grinned widely, like he had just caught the other man in his trap, "Well, what if I told you, I could offer you a position were you wouldn't have to fear your co-workers turning you in?"

"And just how, my little scary friend can you do that?"

"Well…"

Malik listened intently as Yugi as outlined his plan, which as he went on started to sound better and better to the Egyptian. He almost couldn't believe what the little man was saying, but once he agreed he never looked back.

A/N: Wow guys, I'm sorry for not updating this in forever, I really suck. You may yell if you wish. Steve belongs to me, but if you want to use him for whatever reason, give credit and you can!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey! You didn't mention the part where you undressing me with your eyes!" Both Yugi and his new pet turned to look at Malik with annoyance and disturbance, "What! That's what happened!"

"No, no it's not", the CEO said rubbing his temples to starve off the arriving head ache form his lawyer's ridiclousness, "We may have slept together later but I was most definitely not undressing you with my eyes that night"

"Yes you were!" he insisted.

"Can I just get on with the story?" the purple haired man asked, searching for the stash of aspirin he kept in his desk for Malik related headaches. After a few minutes of looking, he discovered that one of his employees had taken them.

"Yeah! Tell him about the first meeting!" The blond said excitedly, leaning forward like a child ready to hear his favourite story.

Yugi didn't bother to look up from his laptop as Amane admitted the two blondes into her dorm room. He had invited them here, mainly because he didn't need people knowing where he was living and because his roommate was incredibly nosy. He didn't need the man finding out about his night time activities.

"Going to introduce us?" the albino girl asked flopping on her bed next to her friend.

"Malik, and Marik Ishtar", he said still not looking up, "Meet Amane Bakura"

"Nice to meet you", the slighter Ishtar said happily, his brother did not offer any such greeting, but nodded to the girl.

The future CEO finally snapped his laptop closed and set it aside. He looked around the room, form his oldest friend, to the twins he hoped to recruit for his plan. Even with these two he would need more people he could trust, for his plan to succeed.

"Have you explained the plan to your brother Malik?" Yugi asked, hoping he wouldn't have to explain his plan once again, as it was a long and slightly confusing plan. He didn't have the time or the patience for such a thing

"Yeah, he gets it and we're both in", the smaller twin said, his brother nodding beside him, "I still don't get how you're going to do your part of it. I mean I know you're a genius and all but still".

"Don't you worry about that, concentrate on your part of the plan, I need a lawyer that's passed the bar exam, not an idiot that can't do a thing to assist me in legal situations", even as he spoke he continued typing, the clicking of the keys filling the room.

"I'm working on it, I've got another year or two to go and then I'm good. I'll have to take a job at a firm while you're still setting up you know", the blond reminded his future employer.

"Of course I know, I've considered everything Malik. Now, the propose of this meeting. There are several other areas of our group that we need to fill. A high up ones, people we can trust not to reval our true objectives. Unfortunately I do not engage in social actives, Amane being the bulk of my social interactions. If any of you have people you know would fit in, and that we could trust feel free to speak now"

There was a long moment before anyone spoke, then Amane said, "Bakura" just as Marik was saying "Ishuiz". They looked at each other neither apologizing for speaking over the other.

"Amane, speak", Yugi said like he was speaking to a dog rather than his closest friend, "Isn't Bakura your last name?"

"Yeah and one of my brothers, they live away from me, they left when Mom died," she explained, never having mentioned them to the purple eyed man before. Something that disturbed him as he knew everything about Amane, or at least he thought he had, "Anyways, one of them only goes by Bakura, cause his first name is kinda stupid. He's...he's not like you guys, hell he ain't even like me. He doesn't have a type. Never has"

The typing ceased for a moment while Yugi considered this, he knew what Amane meant by what she had said. Her brother was a serial killer; he didn't kill people that reminded him of someone else. He didn't kill people that had committed a crime. He just killed. Anyone else would have dismissed this idea immediately, someone like Bakura would be dangerous even among other killers. He could get them all caught and thrown away for years. All of these thoughts ran through his head at lightning speed, before he asked, "Skills? Any connections to the business world?"

"Con-artist, been caught a couple times but never charged, he could charm the pants off of you, and he ran a fake company for three years a couple years ago. Weren't you just saying you need a vice president?" she asked with a gleam in her eye, she knew he couldn't afford to pass this up.

Yugi scowled at her, the expression strange amongst his innocent features, "I was thinking more along the lines of you, Amane."

"Me? Hell no! I'm going to be your secretary, much lower profile and I can easily feed false info to reporters about anything and everything that's going on", she said skilfully. Malik was impressed, not only that she choose to speak to him like that, but also with how she argued. She was better than most of his class.

"Fine, contact him later and find out if he's interested", the man said finally, his typing continuing once again, "Marik, speak"

The Egyptian bristled a little bit, about being spoken to like an animal, but a look form his brother hushed any objections that might have been coming. "Our sister, Ishuiz, she's a publicist for some big pharmaceutical company. She isn't like us, any of us. But if she can keep that den of public relations nightmares in good with the people, I think she could handle us"

"Good, very good", he murmured, the typing finally finished, "Within seven year ladies and gentleman, we will be in control of Industrial Illusion, and Pegasus J. Crawford will be dead"

The man known only known as Bakura sat in yet another police interrogation room, some smart old woman had figured out that maybe the nice white haired man that had been coming around was scamming her out of her pension. He wasn't concerned, he could charm his way out of this without even having to pay a single yen of bail.

"Anderson!" He responded to the fake name with a bored look, one of the detectives that had brought him in stood in the door, "You're being released. Your boss came with your lawyer"

Bakura stood up, keeping the bored look placed firmly on his face as his thoughts raced, he didn't have a boss or a lawyer. The only person he could think of that would be here was his brothers, but they didn't even know he was alive right now, let alone that he was living in Tokyo under the fake name of James Anderson. He followed the detective into the main room of the station, three people stood there, only one he recognized. His little sister, who hadn't seen him, who barely had contact with him beyond a few emails about his behaviour was standing there, all prim and proper dressed in all black. A smaller man in blue stood beside her, his spiked hair three different colors, conversing with a blond dark skinned man in purple.

"Thank you officer, I apologize for the confusion, he was simply acting under my orders I had no idea that his actions could be taken as illegal", the spiky haired man said, with a bright charming smile at the detective.

"It was no trouble at all Mr. Muto, it's not every day we get someone as influential as you", the man was clearly flustered by the smile.

"I'm simply the new CEO of a major company, it's nothing", Yugi said modestly, "Malik, is everything in order?"

"Of course sir, the woman has been reimbursed for her trouble", the purple suited man told his boss, "We need to get back to the office"

"I'm aware", and with that the CEO spun on his heels, walking out of the room with quick steps, clearly expecting the other three to follow.

"Fast for a midget", the man, Bakura assumed was the lawyer murmured to Amane, the girl covered her mouth giggling a little, "Come on, he'll tell the driver to live without us and then we'll have to take a cab."

For the first time since she was six, he heard his little sister speak, "If that happens he'll get mad because we'll get back late"

"Damn Snowflake, are all of you that damn white?" this came from Marik, as Bakura slid into the seat beside Amane. Malik was already in, sandwiching his employer between him and his brother.

"No, Akefia's as dark as you two morons", The girl said dropping all pretences of prim or proper, "Yug' we ain't seriously going back to the office are we?"

"Of course not, I told them we'd be out all day. Ishuiz handling the last of the public relations nightmares that go with the former owner committing suicide", as he said this all three employees traded looks, "Stop that, but no one else will be working today. Marik, pour some some brandy"

"Have a mentioned how much I love you?" she asked, as the Egyptian did as he was told.

"Yes, several times. And vocally, I might add", he said with a smirk taking the tumbler of brandy form his bodyguard.

"Will one of you wankers explain to me what the hell is going on?" Bakura finally asked, watching was the alcohol was passed out to everyone, including himself.

"Amane, please explain to the situation, you are the one that suggested him after all"

"Alright, ya see Big Bro, Yug', and the rest of us are all share the same ...hobby", she said this word with as smirk, "And cause we share this hobby, he brought us all together under the umbrella of Kame Corp, Marik's the body guard", she gestured to the blond that had been handing out drinks, "Malik the lawyer, Yug's the boss man, I'm the secretary and then you..."

"I'm what in this little game you're playing", Bakura glared at the small man sitting across from him, he didn't like how familiar the little man was with his little sister, especially since she hadn't mentioned him once in any of her few emails to him.

"Hopefully my vice president", Yugi commented, sipping his brandy gently, "I offered the position to Amane, but and I quote, "You are going to pay me more to be your sectary than you would pay your vice president because if you don't I'm going to rip your stupid little pale face off and stuff it up your ass" and quote. And yes I fully believe that she will do it. I watched her beat a man that tried to rape her half to death", he smirked, clearly recalling the memory with joy.

"...I accept, but you better pay me a damn huge amount of money."

"Of course, don't be ridiculous. I can afford it, I assure you"

"You never did tell us why you do this", Malik mentioned offhandedly, watching his boss looking out the window with a slightly glassy stare.

"And you may never know, my motives are not for you to question Ishtar. Your job is to keep myself, Bakura, Amane, Marik and yourself out of jail", he murmured, a clear sign he was still stuck in his memories, normally he would have physical injured his lawyer by now, "Please leave, I am not in the mood for you at the moment"

"Alright...I think Bakura and I are going to spend the night at our place. I mean you're always telling us to leave you alone and shit and...I think you could use some alone time sir", he finished.

"I think, you might be right for once Malik", he whispered, as the door shut behind the blond man, "For once"


End file.
